Skinny Love
by tellmesomethingnew
Summary: Tomione Summer Holiday Prompt Challenge: AU where Hermione helps out with a popular resort and the Malfoys come along with Tom for half of the summer. Hermione and Tom battle against their feelings for one another in silence, too shy to tell. M for smut and language.


**Beta:** ibuzoo

**Prompt:** Tomione Summer Holiday Challenge

**Disclaimer:** This story is based off of characters and events created and owned by J.K. Rowling.

**A/N:** _Skinny Love_ (n.) When two people love each other but are too shy to admit it yet they still show it.

* * *

The Grande Heremittere Summer Resort was probably the best place in all of Britain for witches and wizards to relax during the summer between their seasons of work. Especially for families, who just want a break from all the Hogwarts craziness. Hermione knew it was the best**,** because she worked there, behind the scene where she got to see how the manager of the resort ordered around his staff, how he cared for every single one of his customers to assure their happiness.

Mr. Rimitage was a wizard in his late sixties with a heart of gold. After Hermione had been hired, she had learned that he was a Hufflepuff, no legit subject he was passionate about except making people happy. He was one of the most popular wizards of his time, even though he hadn't done much except to be a very good friend. He was born into a family of old money, but never made it known to those around him until he had opened up the resort.

Hermione felt lucky working at a place like this.

After a few summers as a receptionist, Hermione had moved right on to help Mr. Rimitage run the place**,** after an emergency when Rimitage had run suddenly ill and there was no one to help. Hermione had proven she was well to work with and was also a good leader. He couldn't have survived whole three weeks of no attendance without her. She was now in charge of pretty much all Rimitage had done, only letting Rimitage his own resort since the entire staff at Heremittere had agreed on it. She created to-do lists for families, even couples. She even doubled-checked that the cook always put plenty of variety on the menu for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. If someone wasn't happy, she was right on it, doing whatever she could to make their trip better. She wasn't as bossy as she once was, which allowed all her co-workers to be pretty much sympathetic with her leading them around to do whatever it was they needed to do, whether it was to send a set of extra pillows to room thirteen or to call for a house healer to room two-fifty. Among the kitchen and the washroom, there were volunteer elves, which Hermione had no troubleworking with, considering that Rimitage actually payed them in food, a little gold, and new work clothing to keep them happy and willing to work for him.

It had been the third week into the summer of Hermione's seventeenth year when Rimitage came rushing in through the lobby door looking excited as ever. Hermione, who stood by the desk chatting away with the receptionist about how surprisingly slow the business was that day, looked at Rimitage with alert. He was supposed to be on his way to Ireland for the summer.

"Mr. Rimitage!" Hermione addressed with surprise when he came up to her.

"I don't have much time, Hermione, but I had almost forgotten to tell you the other day that I have a loyal customer and his family on their way over."

Hermione moved behind the receptionist desk to grab her planner, pulling it open to the needed page, quill in hand as she waited for Rimitage to go on.

"The Malfoy's will be coming for half the summer. And they will be bringing a friend."

_Ugh, no, please, not the Malfoys_... Hermione whined in her head. She kept on a smile for Rimitage's sake and nodded her head.

"They will be arriving this afternoon, I'm afraid. They're my _most _important customers. Now, they're of old blood and money, and they have also been known to cause trouble for my staff. But I _need_ to know that you can do this, Hermione."

Hermione hesitated, looking to her friend beside her, Kayleigh, who's eyes had widened in fear. She looked to Hermione.

_I can do this_, she told herself. _I need the money_. Being an orphan wasn't easy. But if she wanted to save up to live on her own, she needed the money.

"I'm prepared to pay you double, Hermione," Rimitage said next.

She looked at him when he said that, seeing the desperation in his aged, warm brown eyes.

She shifted, smiling at him again as she wrote down the time the Malfoy's would be arriving. "Not a problem, Mr. Rimitage. Will they need the Master Suite?" she asked, thinking of the suite at the top floor, which was basically a penthouse.

Mr. Rimitage relaxed, smiling with happiness as he nodded and touched his hand to her forearm. "Yes, thank you, Hermione."

She felt Rimitage give her a quick hug and watched as he hurried through the lobby door.

"You've got to be bloody mad," Kayleigh said when Rimitage was out of ear shot.

Hermione turned to Kayleigh. "I know," she murmured. "I go to Hogwarts with them-**- ** same year and all."

Kayleigh gave Hermione a pitied look. "Oh dear..."

Hermione sat the planner down on the desk. "I'd better alert the staff."

"Good luck."

* * *

Abraxas entered through the lobby entrance first, his usual innocent smile at his lips when he eyed Hermione. "I heard you were working here this summer! What a surprise!" he said as he hurried over to her and kissed her cheek. Hermione was just glad to see Abraxas. He was the least worse out of the lot.

She eyed the rest of his family entering, poor Jameson trying to nudge their heavy luggage through the doors behind them. And then she saw _him_.

She leaned into Abraxas, worried. "What's Riddle doing with you?"

"My father's trying to get him a job, so he's invited him to stay the summer with us to see what he can do."

Mrs. Malfoy walked over to Hermione, eying her from her bushy brown hair and down to her expensive and reliable dress shoes she had to wear every moment she was clocked in.

"I'm told you're in charge of this place at the moment," she said rather blandly.

Mrs. Malfoy was just as beautiful as Hermione imagined. She had long platinum blonde hair pulled back into a sleek bun, and behind her was a handsome Mr. Malfoy who looked quiet and tranquil. Hermione guessed it was the Mrs. she'd need to worry about.

Let alone Tom Riddle...

"I am," Hermione said as she reached out her hand to Mrs. Malfoy to shake it with a warm smile. "My name is Hermione and I will be taking care of your family during your stay here."

Mrs. Malfoy stared down at Hermione's outstretched hand for a moment before she reached out and actually took it.

"If you would all follow me, I will show you your suite," she started when Tom eyed her.

"We know the way, thank you," Mrs. Malfoy said flatly, turning to her family and the bellboy, Jameson.

Abraxas followed his mother and father when Tom stopped at Hermione, eying her the way Mrs. Malfoy had done.

"Never took you one for work, Miss Granger," Tom murmured to her.

_So formal_, she grumbled in her head. She kept up a smile, ignoring the increase in her heart rate and how her palms were going sweaty from his nearness. He intimidated her, let alone how she hated that she liked him. The years spent at Wool's with him was one thing, but a whole summer that was supposed to be away from him to gather herself for the following year was another.

She didn't like showing he bothered her. The best she knew she could do**,** was treat it as if it were a conversation starter. "I'd like to have enough for an apartment next year," she told him as she wrote something down in her planner.

Tom just nodded his head as if he understood. Whether he did or not, Hermione didn't want to care to know.

"Is there a bookst-"

"No, there's one in town though," Hermione quickly replied. Her and Tom, with growing up together and all, have had an understanding through books.

Tom's lips tilted into a half-smirk at her readiness. He looked to where he had last seen Abraxas, sighing as he was quiet, not even moving.

"I'll take you to your suite?" she asked him, chuckling as she watched him survey the entire area with a rather impressed look.

"I suppose."

Hermione turned to Kayleigh, who was watching the entire conversation closely. "Cover for me. Tom has lost his way."

Kayleigh just nodded her head and Hermione turned, grabbing Tom's arm as she towed him in the direction of the elevator. She really wasn't supposed to come into physical contact with customers, but her and Tom were childhood acquaintances. She wouldn't call them friends, but they were friendly enough to not be on bad terms.

* * *

"That Tom Riddle sure is something," Kayleigh murmured to Hermione over lunch that day. They sat in the kitchen at one of the cleared silver counters, eating their tuna salad and pumpkin juice, with finger sandwiches on the side filled with various meats ranging from ham, turkey, baloney, and roast beef.

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione asked. She looked out the window ahead of them, which overlooked the outdoor pool. It was sunnier than usual today, which nearly hurt her eyes since she hadn't been outside yet. She looked at the few people playing in the pool, lounging around the poolside in the lazy chairs. She almost wished she was one of them for a moment.

"He likes you."

Hermione nearly choked on her drink when she had brought the glass to her lips. She quickly sat the drink down and turned to Kayleigh with an outraged sort of look.

Kayleigh was a unique individual, dreaming to be apart of Divination in the future. Of course being Hermione, she didn't approve of such a thing, but Kayleigh had proven to be good at it, along with thoroughly explaining to Hermione how important it was to her. She was able to read people, even predict their future if she concentrated hard enough. Hermione never asked for her fortune to be told, but Kayleigh had agreed she'd worn Hermione of anything should it be important.

"He does _not_," Hermione quickly said.

Kayleigh gave Hermione a soft smile and shook her head. "He does. I can see it. I read it."

Hermione was about to say something when she heard a scream. She turned to the window, seeing a young boy fall in. It wasn't an excited, thrill-filled scream. It was a terrorized scream. Hermione looked for the Lifeguard, no one.

"Go to him, 'Mione," Kayleigh quickly said in a worried voice as she grabbed her arm. She _knew_.

Hermione was at her feet immediately, running through the kitchen's exit that led out to the outdoor eating area, running down the aisle that led to the exit to the fence, which led to the pool.

The kid wasn't resurfacing.

Everyone stood around idly, as if they didn't know what to do. That just angered Hermione further than the absence of the Lifeguard.

She dove into the water head-first. She hadn't expected the coldness of the water, nearly reminding her of the Black Lake over at Hogwarts when her and some Gryffindor friends had walked through the water ankle-deep in late Spring before they would all leave for vacation. Her eyes immediately caught onto the boy who was sinking down to the bottom. He was flailing around as if trying to swim up- poor thing didn't know how to swim. She grabbed onto his arm, pulling him up as she emerged. The minute they hit air, the boy coughed wetly, beginning to cry out of his terror. He couldn't have been eight. She swam to the edge, where the Lifeguard had just arrived, breathless with wide eyes from running when he heard the problem. Hermione waved his offered hand away with a glare as she walked out of the pool via the steps. The mother, who had been sitting in the fenced eating area, was running around the fence and over to her boy.

Meanwhile, just up ahead at the very top of the resort was the largest window of the penthouse suite. Draco and Tom stood there while their parents blabbered on about unpacking and Abraxas was already leaving for the pool.

"What do you make of the Granger girl?" Draco asked ratherdisgusted. He never agreed with the brown bushy-haired girl, but thankfully she never really gave him a reason to harm her.

Tom watched as she pointed an angry finger at the Lifeguard who had just arrived, nearly chuckling at how cutely crossed she was. "I used to hate her."

Draco looked over at Tom for a moment before he looked back down to Hermione, who was still spitting angry words at the Lifeguard. "What made you change your mind about her?"

Tom shrugged. "Time, I suppose. If you gave her a chance, tried to get to know her, you'd understand."

"Tom, Draco, we're heading down for lunch. Care to join us?" called Mrs. Malfoy from the elevator door.

* * *

The Lifeguard was fired. He was lazy, arrogant, selfish, and was the worst candidate for the spot. While Kayleigh made arrangements for a new Lifeguard, Hermione took over, changing into her burgundy and golden one-piece swimsuit, grabbing her flip flops, towel, and sunglasses, sat in place of the original Lifeguard.

She sat there for the rest of the day, over-seeing the pool and making sure what had happened earlier wouldn't happen again. Soon, the sky turned an ugly gray and the weather turned windy. People began deserting the outdoor area, so then Hermione decided to close the pool.

She had braided her hair back earlier and pulled it apart from the braid with her sunglasses still on her head, her shoulders and cheeks were sun-burnt when she headed towards the sliding doors that led back into the lobby. The doors opened right before she reached them and Tom came out, dressed in black swim trunks and a grey tee shirt, book in hand but he froze at the sight of Hermione.

Tom had never seen Hermione in anything less than a simple every-day outfit, her Hogwarts Uniform, and even the Resort's uniform before, which left him gawking at her figure which was barely hidden behind the tight-forming bathing suit.

Hermione's cheeks reddened and her jaw tightened.

"It's going to rain," she informed him.

Tom looked up at the sky and then back down to Hermione. "No it isn't."

Hermione finished with her hair, crossing her arms over her chest with her famous crossed look when Tom continued.

"The Malfoys went into town to shop and I just want to read my book." Tom held up his Game of Thrones novel. It was worn and opened almost half-way through. She had seen him read that book twice before.

"You can't read in your suite?" Hermione questioned.

"Too quite," Tom quickly replied.

Hermione understood.

"I think I'll go into the gardens," said Tom as he looked around the outdoor area. The eating area was to the left, pool and sun-bating area just up ahead, and to the right was a hedge opening into a vast garden area attached to an inclosed field with a few trees- perfect to read under them.

"Don't get lost," was all Hermione quickly told him as she walked around him and in through the doors.

"I won't. But I'd cover yourself up quickly if I were you," Tom promptlysaid after her.

* * *

A few hours later, it was pouring outside, thunder sounding in the foreground. No doubt it'd be a long storm. Hermione was just leaving the dining room after providing an extra on-the-house set of meals for a family who were unhappy with how their previous meals had been cooked**, **when Tom came trudging in through the back sliding doors, soaked nearly to the core. His book-**-** ruined and his face-**-** crossed.

Hermione, back into her original uniform, walked over to stand beside Kayleigh and put a hand on her hip. Both Kayleigh and Hermione shook their heads at Tom, trying not to laugh at his outraged expression.

"I told you," Hermione called over to him.

Tom walked between two large sofas facing a glass coffee table filled with a candle, a stack of magazines such as the Quibbler and Quidditch Weekly.

Tom was too furious to laugh, he walked over to Hermione, his anger unbroken. "Dry clothes. Now," he demanded darkly.

Kayleigh's smile faded and she went to greet the soaked mail carrier, her eyebrows raised as Hermione's smile faded as well.

"Right away," Hermione told him. Her voice had gone from entertained to patronizing in an instant. "Wait right here," Hermione told him as she disappeared through an archway behind the desk. She walked over to a few elves which were grabbing extra blankets and such for rooms that had requested for them. One wasn't doing anything but refilling the cubby holes with different things that needed refilled.

"Roddy, Mr. Tom Riddle needs a fresh pair of clothes." She told the elf what exactly the clothing had to be and what size. After growing up with Tom and being forced to go on shopping sprees with him when they were younger, she had kept his currently clothing sizes in check.

A few minutes later, Hermione came out from the archway with a pile of dry, clean, and neatly folded clothes. On the bottom were cargo shorts, then boxer briefs, then an under shirt, and then a simple grey button-down shirt. Tom liked grey, so she figured he'd appreciate it. And on top were dry socks.

Tom said nothing as he grabbed them.

"I need to you to come with me so you can take my dirty clothes," he told her, a little less darkly than before.

Hermione shook her head at him. "I'm no maid, Tom," she pointed out to him. "We have house elves to do that."

"I don't want any bloody creatures handling my clothes. I want _you_ to be the one to handle my clothes. And if you don't, I'd be more than happy to complain to Draco's father about it.**"**

Hermione's jaw tightened. She didn't want to be causing any trouble, but for Tom to be threatening her like this, after years of him stopping such nonsense, angered her.

"Fine."

* * *

Hermione stood outside the suite's main bathroom, leaning against the wall tiredly.

"I want a new book ordered immediately," Tom said from the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar so he wouldn't have to shout to her with his orders.

"You know you can just go into town to get one."

"No. I want one _ordered_."

"Fine- _fuck_."

Hermione straightened up at the tone of his voice. "What is it-**-** what's wrong?" Hermione couldn't stop herself from turning to open the door to the bathroom. She froze at the sight of a shirtless Tom Riddle and then zeroed in on the open fly of his pants.

"The zipper fucking _broke__, _that's what's wrong."

Tom was so tense today-**-** Hermione wondered what had gotten him so tied up into such a tight knot.

Hermione quickly pulled her wand out, waving it at the zipper as she silently conjured_Occulus Reparo_.

Tom didn't say "thank you", he never once said it. But the change in his angered look was enough for Hermione as their eyes caught. For the second time that day, her cheeks reddened.

But it was short-lived, whatever kind of moment it was. Hermione quickly bent down to retrieve the soaked clothes, not caring if they soaked hers as she quickly hurried to leave.

"You're leaving?"

"I have a job to do and it also involves me reordering your precious book," Hermione spat over her shoulder as she headed to the elevator doors.

"Hermione!" Tom called after her angrily.

She froze just as the doors open at the _ding_. She turned to Tom, her jaw set. She was tired and she wanted to be somewhat productive during the last few hours of her shift before she could head to her room to sleep.

Tom looked at Hermione for a moment. They just stared. She waited for him to say something, but he didn't speak a single word.

Tom walked over to Hermione, still shirtless, and she couldn't help but stare. She had always thought Tom to be an average lanky human. But what he was instead was a toned-kind of lanky. And it was rather attractive.

Tom smirked mischievouslyat her. "Like what you see, 'Mione?"

Hermione scowled at him, rolling her eyes and soon adjusting her sight on his light green orbs.

For years now, Hermione had been hiding her feelings for him, trying to shake it out. For years she had kept her distance. At one point, when she was positive he was sleeping, she had gone too far as to whisper she loved him. She regretted it after, even when she realized she had whole-heartedly meant it. But what made it worse was just a few years ago, when Hermione's personality began simmering down from how immature and stuck-up she once was, she had noticed him staring. She had felt his eyes on her during school. Even after they'd converse and she'd walk away. Even when they got into heated arguments- there had always been tension. Hermione knew nothing about sex, besides from books or from actually _seeing_ things, but she knew that there were timeswith a lot of sexual tension between them.

How long could they keep this?

Hermione was afraid of few things-**-** slavery, the unknown, heights... but she was also afraid to make the first move. If Tom wanted to end this-**-** this denial they shared, she'd end it too. But for now, she'd wait for him to do anything. And if he never did anything, he'd become the one that got away and she'd move on with her life.

However for the moment, her heart ached for him.

Hermione gave him a small smile and entered the elevator.

* * *

"Tom has specifically requested you to take care of his needs. How awful is that?" Abraxas asked Hermione a few days later.

Hermione was separating mail into the cubby holes while Kayleigh was on her fifteen minute break as Abraxas leaned casually against the counter top.

"I took care of him the other night when he could have caught a cold," she informed him. "It's honestly no surprise. He never did think much of elves."

Abraxas tilted his head for a sec in agreement. He practically knew Tom just as well as Hermione did.

"My little brother used to be the same way. But I'm surprised he hasn't requested you as well."

"Draco doesn't like me," Hermione reminded Abraxas as she turned her head a bit to shoot him a small smile. She fished through the basket she had in her arm, full of letters, pulling out a Howler and cringing as she placed it in room 353's cubby hole.

"That's his loss," Abraxas said. "We're going back into town later, so you won't have to worry about us."

Hermione finished sorting the letters and sat the empty basket down at the edge of the small ledge at the bottom of the cubby hole sets. She turned to Abraxas as she pulled out her folder filled with different to-do lists as a family entered through the lobby doors.

"I know my family can be a pain. I've been trying to get them to go out more to leave you as free of their pain as possible."

Hermione gave Abraxas a thankful smile just as she greeted the family, signing them in, handing their key along with a family to-do list, and then sent them on their way just as Tom came down the stairs from the elevator.

Tom came over and stood beside Abraxas.

"What's 'Brax talking you into this time?"

Hermione laughed. Abraxas used to always be the one to talk Hermione into helping him with his homework, notes, essay practice, what books he should read, and so on, back in Hogwarts, leaving him with that stain of a habit for Hermione. It was an inside joke now for the three.

"Just telling Hermione how I'm trying to rid her of as much Malfoy pain as possible by stealing the family into town again."

Tom raised his eyebrows for a short second, nodding his head as he picked through pamphlets on certain activities nearby.

"Abraxas!" The Malfoys had just come down the stairs, heading for the lobby doors. Draco looked between the three and back to his older brother.

Abraxas shared a glancebetween Tom and Hermione and walked away.

"I need you to make the beds in the suite. Also I need fresh towels and soap."

Hermione held her tongue. She wanted to make up an excuse, just the same as this was his excuse to see her more- she knew it. She wanted to send Kayleigh up instead. She wanted her to do the work. But Kayleigh was needed as the receptionist and to cover for Hermione when needed.

"I have to wait for the Receptionist to return before I can leave the desk," Hermione told him as she flipped through her folder of lists before putting it back under the desk and disappearing through the archway for a moment to grab a stack of six towels and two paper-wrapped bundles of new soap. "Please take these up and I'll be right behind you with the towels," Hermione told Tom when she returned as she handed him the soaps.

Tom looked down at the soap and left without a word.

* * *

"I've got accepted to work at Flourish and Blotts once I return from this vacation," Tom called from the living room as Hermione worked on making Tom's bed. She had made the other beds first, saving Tom's for last on purpose.

She had just finished his bed when she spotted a pile of books on the left bedside table. The top book obviously dealt with Dark magic. And even though it was no surprise to Hermione, it still made her freeze. She didn't know much of Dark Magic- just that it was highly frowned upon and _dangerous_. She inched towards it, opening up to the first page.

"Oh?" Hermione called back.

"I'm excited."

"I bet."

Hermione flipped through the pages, rather intrigued at the number of spells she had never heard of. She ended up picking the book up looking through each page carefully that she hadn't even noticed how Tom had gone quiet.

But she did, however, notice when she felt a warm breath at the back of her neck. She went rigid as she looked away from the book.

"So the lioness has an interest for a snake's business," Tom murmured into her ear. It sent a chill down her spin a she shivered, quickly closing the book and putting it down as she turned to Tom, looking up at him and blushing with how close they were.

"I just...it was...I-"

"Save it Hermione. No need for excuses. Just never took you for one to be _that_ curious." He didn't seem angry, on the bright side.

Hermione quickly circled him to escape when she felt him grab her wrist and shut the door with his mind's concentration. Alone with Tom in an enclosed room was a bad idea.

She trembled as she remained there, staring at the closed door with his hand wrapped around her delicate wrist.

"Tom..." she murmured shakily.

After she spoke his name, he spun her around, quickly backing her up into the door until it was flat against her back and pressed his body into hers. She sucked in a breath as their bodies formed together, as if they were _meant_ for each other. It scared her.

She looked up at him, wide-eyed and scared for what might happen. Tom looked confused, entranced, odd. She had never seen him like this before. He was so close that if she leaned her head towards him just an inch, she'd have her lips formed against his.

For the millionth time in her life, she wondered what it'd be like to kiss Tom Riddle, who was no stranger to anything as such, who had more girlfriends at Hogwarts than Abraxas Malfoy ever did.

"What are you doing?" she whispered to him.

She wouldn't push him away, she couldn't. Not with how perfect this moment felt. Not with how he was looking at her- the way all girls want to be looked at.

Tom said nothing as he quickly leaned his head down and crashed his lips against hers.

That was it. It finally happened. And Hermione relished every part of it.

She savoured the way their lips perfectly molded together, how his lips were soft and smooth as they slid against hers, how he sucked at her bottom lip just the right way to the point where she kissed him back more and more hungrily by the second.

He released her wrist, leaving her to cup his face as he gripped at her waist, moving his body against hers to receive a small moan of happiness from the witch. He turned her around and hoisted her up. As if she naturally knew what to do, Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist and allowed him to carry her over to the bed she had just made.

* * *

The night was hot and sticky as Hermione, Kayleigh, and a few others paraded around the entire back of the resort where lights were strung through trees and hedges, from the poolsides and the eating area's railings. Everyone from the hotel gathered around, some playing in the pool, some eating, some mingling...

A few years ago, Rimitage had changed the mid-summer outdoor party's wear from a simple white oxford and skirt to an elegant black dress and matching gray apron, provided by Rimitage himself. The footwear, makeup, hair, and jewelry options were let out to be free with what the girl's chose, so long as it was agreeable with.

Hermione had her hair up in a high bun, small, dainty diamond earrings at her earlobes that Tom had just recently bought her from the gift shop in town. She wore wedged black shoes and wore natural-colored makeup.

"You've done so much for my family," Mrs. Malfoy said a bit too sweetly as she took a cocktail from Hermione's tray. She sipped at it and continued. "You've gone through lengths to keep Tom and my sons happy. I'm glad Rimitage has you to help keep things in line."

Hermione stood there with a big, happy smile on her face. Not once had she expected to get a compliment from a Malfoy who wasn't Abraxas. Beside her, Mr. Malfoy nearly nodded in agreement, and she noticed how quiet he was. Abraxas, who stood talking with Malfoy about graduation, smiled at Hermione.

Hermione turned just as she ran into Tom. The last cocktail on the tray tipped forward as the tray tipped, clashing into Tom's crisp white oxford.

A few of the Malfoy's gasped as Hermione widened her eyes, her free hand going to her lips. "I'm so sorry, Tom!"

Tom, with a tightened jaw, grabbed the linen napkin from her arm and quickly wiped at the wet blotch at his right breast.

"You should go and help him with that or it'll stain," Mrs. Malfoy said with worry.

"Yes, Hermione. You should," Tom said next.

Hermione sighed, nodding towards the sliding doors. "C'mon. Let me take care of it. Since it's my fault."

Tom followed Hermione through the doors and into the empty kitchen. All the cooks were outside at the grills, tending to the hot dogs, burger patties, and steaks. Hermione grabbed a washcloth from the sink, which was in a separate room so that those who washed the dishes would be out of the cook's way. She rinsed it out so it wouldn't be too wet as she went to press it to the blotch when Tom pushed her hand away from him and kissed her.

At first it was soft, just something like the normal random kisses they'd share when no one would be looking. But it had turned hungry. It had been _over_ a week since the two had sex, let alone how they were so used to fucking at least once a week. She grabbed at his hair, tugging at it the way she had recently learned he liked as he picked her up and sat her down on the edge of the nearest sink, pushing the skirt of her dress up and pressing his palm between her legs as she rested the sides of her knees against his waist.

"Our hormones are too crazy," Hermione said breathlessly once she had moved her head to the side so that he could bite into the side of her neck and swirl his tongue soothingly over the mark.

"So?" Tom replied as he grabbed her chin and turned it back so he could kiss her again. He moved his hand a bit so he could outstretch his index and middle finger and find that bud of nerves resting under its cover through her cotton panties, earning a loud moan from Hermione. "Keep it down," he soon hissed with a cheeky grin as he pulled away so he could focus on his buckle and undoing his trousers.

He pulled Hermione down from the edge of the sink, spinning her around as he quickly dropped her panties. She stepped out of one leg hole, allowing the panties to hang around one single ankle as he quickly spread her legs.

They were doing this at the knowledge that at any moment, they could get caught.

They didn't care though. They both wanted and needed this done- as quickly as possible.

Hermione smiled, trying to find her breath as she gripped the sides of the sink when she heard the tear of the foil for the condom. She had to cover her mouth when she felt him begin to slide into her.

"Slowly," she hissed at him in almost a whine. He obeyed this time, sinking into her slowly until he felt he had filled her up.

Her heart rate increased at the sensation of their bodies connecting. She bowed her head down, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as he slid back out and then back in a bit faster. Tom angled his bodies over her back so that his chest pressed against the opening in her dress. She shivered as his hand grabbed at her waist for support as the other went to grab onto her shoulder for added backing. He gritted his teeth to keep himself from making a noise as the pace quickened.

Hermione's mouth opened, letting out silent moans as she closed her eyes and focused on the way he desperately fucked her, the way he held onto her as if his life depended on it. She focused on his heavy breath and his soft, barely-audible groans every now and then.

"You're _mine_," she heard him hiss with possession as her legs began to quiver.

She felt him quicken to the pace until he was ramming into her with all the force that she could handle. She liked it better that way. And he knew it.

"Yes," Hermione murmured to him breathlessly before a small moan escaped from her out of accident.

Tom suddenly stopped, stiffening, shaking a bit. And then Hermione felt the explosion in the condom within her. She breathed heavily. Feeling him start to fuck her again, but only to help her out as his hand at her shoulder slid down to round her body so that it could find her clit, rubbing it softly the way he knew every girl liked, rubbing it until he felt her shutter, felt her stifle a loud cry of pleasure, and felt her hand stop his from being too sensitive after the orgasm.

He slowly pulled out of her as he pulled his hand away, allowing Hermione to stumble to the clean, linoleum floor to pull her panties on and to regain the strength in her legs.

Still with a heavy breath, Hermione looked up to Tom as he cleaned himself, adjusted, and zipped up his pants and redid his belt. He gave her a soft, small smile, soon helping her to her feet and pressing his lips to hers carefully before he led her out of the kitchen, careful to watch that she was okay before returning to the party.

Tom stopped her right before the sliding doors.

"Hermione?" he asked her.

"Yes?"

"Know that I care for you."

Hermione cupped his cheek, gave him a thankful smile before she exited the lobby first. She'd make sure that he'd know that she cared for him just as much.


End file.
